


Marvel Universe Remastered

by Despacito_43



Category: Avengers, Comic books - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men, comics - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: History, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Multi, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despacito_43/pseuds/Despacito_43
Summary: A Remastered history of the Marvel Universe, from World War 1 onwards. Featuring the majority of Marvel Characters such as Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine etc. This is not a copy of the Marvel Universe, but an alternate reality - things will be different. I hope to get at least up to the first appearance of the Fantastic Four but my ambition is to reach Secret Wars (2015). All Characters belong to Marvel Comics





	Marvel Universe Remastered

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

Prologue

6th August 1914

The Great War has been raging for less than a fortnight. A young aristocratic James Montgomery Farnsworth smashes a glass against the wall of his study. A hand sweeps back his unruly blonde hair. The muscular man bites his bottom lip.

The late afternoon sun shown through the windows of his stately manor.

“James-James!” A feminine voice shouts before a pregnant redhead opens the door.

“What happened?” She asks as she surveys the broken glass

James tried his best to calm himself down, striding over to his beloved wife

“Elizabeth, I can’t stay here whilst our boys are in France. It’s cowardly-“ James started as he rubbed his wife’s shoulders 

“James, you-you’re heart- it won’t survive the strain of-“ Elizabeth tried to argue 

“Damn my heart! I haven’t had gotten into any bother with it since I was boy. Elizabeth, look at me. I can run faster and further than any other gent for miles. I Box and knife fight and the Japanese fellow that visited my father when he was alive - you know he taught me how to handle myself-“ James said

“It’s not about whether you can do it. They won’t let you join up. And even if they did, what about our child-“ Elizabeth pleaded

“Elizabeth, they say the war will be over by Christmas. Besides, with me there... I can do more good there then here...” James said

“I-I....You stubborn brute...” Elizabeth sighed, her expression relaxing

“Go... I know how much it pains you to stay here...but if you must go, don’t do it alone” Elizabeth relented, her shoulders dropped

“Alone? There-“ James said confused

“You’re going to have to get there without the help of the army. I don’t want you lying on any forms, who knows what trouble that could get us in” Elizabeth explained

“Hmm... yes I know just the man for the job” James said as he walked over to the window and opened it up

“James.... please... keep your wits about you” Elizabeth pleaded 

“Elizabeth, my love. There is no man who lives under the flag more careful than me” James winked before leaping out the window 

Using his trained agility and co-ordination, James flipped in the air before landing softly on the grounds outside. Marching with determination towards his friend and sparring partners smithy near the manor.

Knocking on the door James heard a grin from inside the forge, signalling his entry.

“Hugh, old chap. How goes the metal work?” James asked, trying to hide his true purpose

A giant gruff beast of a man in his early forties hammered at the metal before nodding at James

“Very good, very good sir. What brings you ‘ere, might I ask?” Hugh asked wiping sweat from his brow

“I have a proposition for you” James said with a smile

“A proposition? What kind of proposition?” Hugh asked before placing the red hot metal into a water bath, steaming and sizzling

“I’ve been... troubled of late. What with my lack of involvement in the war. They would never allow me to join the infantry, due to my heart and all. I have decided, with Elizabeth’s permission and all, that I will venture into Europe and fight alongside the military” James explained 

“You want to fight the Prussians? All by your lonesome?” Hugh asked bemused

“That’s why I’m here. You’re the only fellow I know who can give me a good licking. And I trust you more than any man-“ Jame said nodding

“Yet my boy. Gordon. I cannot leave him here... he is... no matter how much sense and fightin’ we knock into him... he’s still.. off with the fairies. After the passing of his mother, I don’t know whether he could survive on his own” Hugh argued, coming closer to James

“Then take him with us. You and me both have instilled in him the skills of combat. He’s stronger than you think. Besides, it’s unlikely he’ll see any actual fighting” James replied shrugging his shoulders

The two stood in silence as Hugh thought it over. James placed a hand on Hughs shoulder.

“Hugh, we’ll-“ James said before the two were interrupted by an excited young man

“Father! Father! Look! I found this butterfly, in the garden. Look how the light catches his wings!” Gordon Dare shouted, barely holding back his enthusiasm for the insect upon his finger. The fourteen year olds blonde hair reached his shoulders in a girlish fashion and his short and lean body only enhanced the skewed perception of his gender.

“That’s very good, there Gordon” Hugh nodded, pursing his lips

“Very good, indeed.” James nodded smiling at the boy

“Sir James! Are you here for another match? Gosh, the other day when you knocked father on his-“ Gordon said before being interrupted

“That’s enough about that” Hugh muttered.

Gordon idealised the brashing young James. The two shared a unique bond that almost outweighed the bond between father and son.

“Gordon. Boy. Sir James ’ere, he wants to go fight the German dogs” Hugh said clapping a hand on James shoulder

“In Europe? Sir James! That sounds dangerous, beyond anything here at home” Gordon said wide eyed

“It is. That’s why I need some assistance, I was hoping you and your father could join me in my battle” James said

Gordon’s mouth dropped 

“I-I-Sir James! Wherever you need me, I’ll be there- I’ll-“ Gordon said standing up straight

“Seems I’ve been answered for” Hugh muttered

“But I’m too young for the-“ Gordon said

“This isn’t the army, this is something.... else” James elaborated

“We’ll need weapons” Hugh said walking over to a rack of items

“We have those. And I can always acquire more” James said

“Transport?” Hugh asked surveying the rack

“It can be arranged” James smiled 

“What about uniforms?” Hugh asked with his hands on his hips 

“Disguises?” Gordon asked

“Hmm. We need to make our boys know that we’re on the same side” James said as an idea popped into his mind

“Aha! The Union Jack! We will drape ourselves in the flag, that way the soldiers know which side we’re on” James said with a large grin on his face

“Heh. You might be comfortable wearing a flag into battle. But ‘tat won’t be for me” Hugh replied shaking his head

“But Father, what will you wear?” Gordon asked as Hugh took a long sword off the rack

“Armour. Armour, my boy” Hugh said turning round

“Like a Knight?” Gordon asked

“And you my squire” Hugh agreed

“Very well. Looks like we have a band of costumed gentleman ready to show the Germans what’s what” James said

“And if it goes horribly wrong and we die horrific deaths?” Hugh asked

“That won’t happen” Gordon said defiantly

James and Hugh chuckled

“Believe me, old chap. The whole thing will be over before Christmas” James said patting Hugh on the back


End file.
